Special Confession
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: This is just Leo's confession to the leader, N . Taekwoon/Hakyeon . A VIXX 's LeoN or Neo cheesy(ew)-fluffy fics. RnR!


"Sepi sekali ya.." gumam Ravi sambil memencet-mencet remote TV dengan asal.

"Aku bosan." lanjutnya.

Tak lama, Hongbin dan Hyuk datang membawa banyak snack. Ravi memandangnya dengan datar. Mood semuanya memang sedang buruk tiga hari terakhir ini, terutama Ravi.

Biasanya, ia dengan N yang selalu berisik, menggoda Ken dan Hongbin yang akan tertawa. N juga akan memberikan skinship-skinship kepada semua member, terutama untuk Leo.

Tapi, tiga hari terakhir ini?

Leo akan bangun lebih dulu, memasak, membangunkan semua anak-anak (berarti tidak termasuk N) untuk sarapan. Setelah Leo selesai sarapan, ia akam menyuruh salah satu anaknya untuk membangunkan N, atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh N keluar kamar untuk sarapan.

Tentu saja. Leo dan N sedang bertengkar.

Sang anak-anak tak tahu kali ini apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar. Yang jelas, ini pertengkaran terhebat diantara sang appa dan eomma. Yang biasanya hanya sehari, bahkan sekarang memasuki hari keempat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Leo dan N masuk dorm bersama. Ravi sudah berharap banyak kalau appa eomma-nya sudah berbaikan. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan. Buktinya, Leo masuk ke kamar, dan N menuju dapur.

Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk menghela nafas berat secara bersamaan, hingga menimbulkan suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya N pada mereka bertiga. Ravi menggeleng, mewakili kedua dongsaengnya. Ia hanya takut kalau bertanya, mood N yang semula biasa saja jadi hancur.

"Okay. Kalau kalian bosan, jalan-jalan saja. Tadi manager hyung bilang kalau masa tenang kita diperpanjang karena Ken yang kurang sehat."

"Ken hyung dimana sekarang?" tanya Hongbin.

"Lagi ke dokter. Beli obat lagi. Kalau lapar, beli makanan saja. Aku mau tidur sebentar."

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas lagi lalu mengangguk. N tersenyum tipis dan berjalan memasuki kamar. Namun belum sampai tiga langkah, Hyuk memanggil.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?"

"Aku... Mau bicara."

"Baiklah. Dimana?"

"Di balkon saja." jawab Hyuk, berjalan menuju balkon mendahului N.

"Ok." jawab N dan mengikuti Hyuk dari belakang.

"Ada apa Hyuk?" tanya N setelah menutup pintu balkon.

Hyuk menghela nafas. "Eomma sama appa kenapa? Kok diem-dieman? Hyuk sedih liatnya.. Hyuk mau eomma sama appa baikan..." ucap Hyuk lirih. Mungkin diantara keempat anak-anak VIXX, Hyuk yang paling merasa tertekan. Maknae sangat menyukai hal-hal yang menggembirakan. Bukan yang gloomy seperti ini.

"Eomma sama appa tidak kenapa-kenapa kok." jawab N, setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Bohong... Biasanya eomma akan memeluk appa terus.. tapi dari tiga hari kemarin, eomma bahkan tidak makan bersama kami.. Eomma menunggu appa selesai, kan?"

"A-ah tidak juga. Mungkin sebuah kebetulan saja. Kau kan tahu, appa tak mungkin kuat berantem lama-lama dengan eomma." ucap N dengan suara yang bergetar. Hyuk ingin bertanya lagi. Tapi ia tak kuat melihat N menangis. Mungkin masalah mereka sekarang benar-benar berat.

Akhirnya Hyuk tersenyum, pura-pura percaya. "Benar juga eomma. Yasudah, eomma tidur yaa! Nanti malam makan bersama. Okay?"

"Okay!" N tersenyum pada Hyuk lalu keduanya masuk ke dorm.

N langsung ke kamar, sedangkan Hyuk menghampiri kedua hyungnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hongbin, berharap banyak.

Sekali lagi, harapan hanyalah harapan.

"N hyung tidak menjawab dengan jujur. Aku tak mau N hyung menangis, jadi aku sudahi saja." kata Hyuk lesu. Disambut helaan nafas Hongbin dan Ravi.

"Sudahlah. Mereka akan berbaikan secepatnya."

ㅡo00oㅡ

N masuk ke kamar. Matanya melirik Leo yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. N menghela nafas. Lalu, sang eomma VIXX membuka jaketnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Sebenarnya bukan tidur. Lebih tepatnya bergalau dalam diam. Lalu ponselnya bergetar. N membukanya. Itu pesan dari Leo!

Inginnya, N bangkit dari tidurnya. Tapi mendengar suara pintu ditutup, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan membuka pesan dari Leo.

_**long life friend **_

_Hakyeon_

Hanya memanggil nama, eoh?

N me-lock ponselnya. Ia kecewa. Ia terlalu berharap Leo akan meminta maaf padanya.

N tidak mau meminta maaf karena kemarin itu memang benar Leo yang salah.

N semakin bergelung pada selimutnya dan kembali bergalau dalam diam.

"Hakyeon, kau sudah tertidur?"

Tubuh N meremang seketika saat mendengar suara lembut Leo. N memilih terus bergelung dalam selimutnya. Penasaran akan apa yg dilakukan bandmate nya itu.

"Katakan saja aku payah karena aku tak pernah berani meminta maaf." lanjut Leo. N masih mengatur nafasnya agar terlihat benar-benar tertidur.

N hampir kehilangan fokus mengatur nafasnya saat Leo perlahan membuka selimutnya. Tangan Leo mengusap kening N lembut. Masih menjalani akting tidur, N berpura-pura melenguh, seperti benar-benar terganggu.

"Aku benar-benar tak ekspresif. Maafkan aku, Hakyeon."

Terdengar Leo menghela nafas. "Aku sebenarnya senang dengan koreografi Error. Kita banyak melakukan skinship. Aku hanya tak suka kalau kau mengumbar kemesraan, ah bukan kemesraan juga, pokoknya, ya itulah. Kau pasti mengerti. Aku tak suka kau menunjukannya di depan umum."

N lagi dan lagi menahan nafasnya saat Leo mengambil tangan kanannya. Jari-jari Leo mengelus pelan punggung tangan N.

Perut N benar-benar mulas. Terlalu banyak kupu-kupu. Ini bukan gaya Jung Taekwoon sekali kalau didepan umum. Tapi jika berdua, Leo memang suka melakukan hal manis.

Sekarang, N hanya bisa berdoa agar detakan jantungnya tidak terdengar Leo.

"Maafkan aku membentakmu tempo lalu. Aku hanya terlalu degdegan. Aku takut tidak fokus, kau tau? Kelemahanku hanya padamu, Hakyeon."

Leo menghela nafas. "Meskipun kita tak terikat hubungan apa-apa, tapi kau harus tau, kalau perasaanku padamu itu sama seperti perasaan Ravi pada Hongbin."

Leo menggenggam tangan N lebih erat lagi. "Saranghae, Cha Hakyeon. Kalau kau bangun sekarang, aku benar-benar malu."

"Maafkan aku juga." kata Leo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hakyeon-ah." gumam Leo.

"I love you, Cha Hakyeon." lagi-lagi Leo bergumam.

N masih dalam mode tidurnya, namun, dengan reflek, ia mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Leo.

"Taekwoon." gumam N lirih. Leo terkejut akan suara N.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Leo lembut. N membuka matanya lalu menggeleng lemah.

N menatap Leo sambil tersenyum lega. Lalu N mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Leo erat.

"Aku senang mendengar permintaan maafmu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Leo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari N yang masih tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, kau tidak tidur?"

Dan pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh gelengan N.

Leo menundukan kepalanya sambil mengusap wajahnya malu. Telinganya memerah. N tertawa melihat bandmate terkasihnya malu didepannya. N lalu memeluknya lagi. Kali ini lebih erat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hakyeon."

"Ya, aku tahu. Jangan membentakku lagi. Ketakutan terbesarku selain pada Tuhan dan kedua orangtuaku, adalah kau, Taekwoon-ah." kata N sambil menatap dalam mata Leo.

Leo mengangguk dan kembali membawa N kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Maafkan aku. Jangan umbar skinship kita didepan umum, ne? Aku lebih senang hanya berduaan seperti ini."

"Tapi, aku senang menghibur shipper kita~" jawab N sambil kembali mengambil posisi tidurnya.

"Kalau begitu, siap-siap saja aku cueki!"

N tertawa menanggapinya dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku benar ingin tidur."

"Baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak, Hakyeon. Love you."

N tersenyum mendengarnya dan mulai terlelap.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Diluar, Ravi, Hongbin dan Hyuk menghela nafas lega mendengar confess appa dan eomma mereka. Akhirnya mereka baikan.

Esok, pasti dorm VIXX ramai lagi.

Jadi ga sabar besok! Ahahaha ㅡHyuk.

**ㅡ****ending!****ㅡ**

Haiiii semua setting di ff diatas hanyalah fiksi! Ga asli. Semuanya hasil ide aku. Btw, LeoN is being so adorable in public! Kalian harus tau yyy, AAAAH GUE GATAU HRS NGOMONGNYA GMNNN. yg jelas disebuah live w lupa dimana, pas bagian bikin terowongan(?) yg N nya nyanyi, kan tangan Leo tuh dibawah gitu terus jarinya tuh naikkk minta dipegang sama N terus N nya megang jari Leo asdfhjjkl w greget liatnyaaa dan muter bagian itu berkali2 AAAW

Yaudah bye

Tinggalin review

Mwah.


End file.
